<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Reel: Learning is Living by The_Cecilia_Egg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653543">The Second Reel: Learning is Living</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg'>The_Cecilia_Egg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARGT AU, Abduction, Death, Experimentation, Feelings, Killing in self-defense, Magic, Puzzles, Self-Defense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bendy and Alice find themselves deeper than planned in the resort and look for a way out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Check This Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146">Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe">Mercowe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom">ThisAnimatedPhantom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice pushed herself out of the puddle of ink, spitting out the vile substance. Rapidly using her hands to wipe it out of her eyes. Oddly enough, it seemed to roll right off her. Like the substance was rejecting her very being, trying to run and hide. Barely even staining her clothes… She went to stand, pushing out the ink to touch something <em>warm</em>. The angel yelped, yanking her hand back in alarm.</p><p>The thing began to float up, black fur peeking out the glossy surface. Alice let out a sigh of relief. Stars above, it was just Bendy…who was currently not moving… She yelped, grabbing his fur and yanking him up. Panic began to bubble in her chest. He wasn’t breathing! What did she do!? WHAT DID SHE DO!?</p><p>Against her better judgement, she slapped him. <em>Hard!</em></p><p>-</p><p>Bendy’s eyes barely cracked open, darkness all about. Just before he could inhale or even move, something sharp connected with his cheek. He yelped spraying ink, scrambling back. Slipping back in the pool below him. Kicking violently back to the dim surface, he stared all around. Vision darting all around him. Ruby orbs settling on a very pale Alice, hands clasped over her mouth and eyes wide.</p><p>“You’re alive!” She sobbed breaking the fragile silence, tears spewing with all the subtlety of a waterfall.</p><p>“I wasn’t dead!” He rubbed his throbbing cheek. “Stars that hurts!” She rushed over, nearly falling in herself, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Alice, I’m fine.” He promised as she proceeded to crush him.</p><p>“You weren’t moving!” She squeezed tighter. “I didn’t know what to do!”</p><p>“Alice…” He strained out as she crushed him. Thankfully, she got the clue, quickly releasing him. He gasped greedily for air, using an arm to steady himself.</p><p>“Sorry.” She murmured sheepishly.</p><p>“’s fine.” He rasped. “You alright?” The demon gave her a quick look over, just in case. She nodded, wiping away her tears.</p><p>“I’m alright.” She looked up, squinting up the chasm they fell down. “Do you think they heard us?”</p><p>“Hard to say…” Bendy cupped his claws around his mouth, throwing his head back. “CUPHEAD’S A BUBBLE BRAINED MOOK IN LOVE WITH THE BUNNY NURSE!” He screamed, then cupping a hand to his ear listening for indignant sputtering and rage.</p><p>Nothing. Not a single curse. Just dripping liquid and creaks from the building replied. “That’s a solid ‘no’ there, angel.” He huffed. She deflated, shoulder sagging.</p><p>“Well, we can’t stay here.” She said at last, crossing her arms. “We need to find something solid to stand on, anything but staying in this.” She looked down at the cold ink. “If we stay too long, we could catch a cold. I don’t feel any heating down here…” She rubbed her arms idly. “Maybe we should pick a direction and walk…”</p><p>Bendy squinted, looking around the dim room. Why the cuss would she say that? There was one way out the room, the hall on the far end. He pointed a claw at the far side of the room.</p><p>“Hall’s that way…” Alice’s face made a small ‘o’ in realization. “What?”</p><p>“It’s…err…some demons can see better in the dark.” She laughed weakly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say better…” He grumbled, squinting down the corridor. “More like…it’s pretty poorly lit.”</p><p>“There’s almost no light down here.” She deadpanned, shaking her head. “It’s reflected from above…” The angel murmured tilting her head up.</p><p>“Oh.” He hadn’t realized. “I guess I lead then, huh?” Alice smiled softly, wading close scooping up his arm.</p><p>“If you can do it on the dancefloor, you can do it now.” Bendy coughed, glad she couldn’t see his darkening cheeks.</p><p>“Ri-ght!” His voice cracked, getting a few giggles out of his companion. “T-this way!” He sputtered, quickly wading down the moaning hall. The duo heading down the hall, arm in arm, searching for a way up. A way out, together. The denizens within the bowels of the resort preparing for guests, in their own way.</p><p>One particular host overhearing their prattle, excitedly bouncing on their feet at the anticipation of guests. Grabbing their materials and papers, quickly scanning over the notes laid out, and containment measures needed. Necessary precautions for observation and study.</p><p>As if they would pass up the opportunity to <em>see</em> a <em>live</em> demon. Not like the living ones came around often.</p><p>Or lived long…so they needed to hurry, less they lose such a rare specimen!</p><p>-</p><p>The long corridor eventually led the pair out of the ink, gradually. They were back on the whining wood, leaving obsidian trails behind them. Lights began to appear, no longer leaving Alice so blind. As they came upon a flight of stairs, Bendy peeked up noticing a re-painted sign proudly exclaiming ‘library’. He nudged his counterpart, pointing upwards. Alice’s eyes turning up.</p><p>A hopeful smile found itself on the angel’s face as they ascended upwards. “Maybe a way out.” She whispered, squeezing his hand. They came to a spot in front of a set of grand doors.</p><p>“Maybe…” He dared to hope, reaching for the knob. He pushed the doors open, a breath of fresh air washing over both of them. Walls lined with shelf upon shelf of books. Ink splattered all across the floor, yet not a speck on the tomes. A grand chandelier lit, brightening the dull room. Not even dust on it.</p><p>The two tentatively stepped into the open, fully taking in the room. Wandering about, finding a few tomes out and open on tables. Alice noticed a particular one floating in a puddle. She knew how Holly would feel about the abuse of a book and reached down to pull it from the puddle.</p><p>A mistake.</p><p>No sooner did she grip the spine, a hand shot out the ink wrapping around her wrist. She shrieked, trying to backpedal but the creature held firm pulling it’s sluggish form up. Bendy whipped his head around at her screams, seeing her struggle with the ink creature. He looked around and noticed a ‘break in case of emergency’ box and lunged for it.</p><p>Alice managed to pry herself out of the formless monster’s grasp. The creature cornering her between two shelves, looming over her as it groaned. She almost lit up her halo, as the creature suddenly popped. Splashing across the floor before melting away. Book laying perfectly fine where it had been. She looked up to see Bendy holding an axe, which he promptly dropped.</p><p>“I…I…,uh,” He just stared where it used to be. Alice ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Doing it for him, as much as herself. He wasn’t like Hat, or the other demons. She would <em>never</em> give him a reason to believe he was. Not now, not ever. He shook horribly in her arms. “I j-just m-meant to-'' tears pricked at his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for saving me.” She held him tightly until his breathing steadied, slowly pulling back. She could still see the ‘lostness’ in his face. Alice put on her best smile and took his hand. “We were finding the exit, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah…” He trailed off, then shook his head vigorously. “Yeah.” He repeated firmly. “Maybe we should stick together.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea.” She eyed the axe with a frown. They needed a weapon and means to defend themselves…her strength alone did nothing. How much magic would it take to put one of those things down? The angel grabbed the handle, picking up the stained weapon and resting it in her hands. “So, where to next?” He stared for a second, then down at the floor.</p><p>“…I killed someone…” Bendy whispered, not meeting her eyes. He looked at his hands, curling them closed. “I…”</p><p>“You saved me.” She corrected softly. “I couldn’t hurt them. I didn’t even feel them.”</p><p>“That’s…not an excuse.” He shook his head. “I…What am I going to tell <em>Boris!?”</em> His voice wavering at the mention of his brother’s voice. His small form shaking like his voice had. “What am I-” Alice sternly slammed the axe in the floor between his feet, cutting him off. His eyes jerking up at her.</p><p>“<em>We’ll</em> tell them the truth, and they’ll agree with me.” She countered firmly, pulling the weapon free and resting it on her shoulder. The angel arched a brow on the shorter teen. “Or, would it have been better to let that monster kill me?” She knew it was a low blow, but it would knock him out of his head.</p><p>“NO!” He replied instantly, eyes wide. “No, that, no!” He quickly waved his hands back and forth. “I’d never condemn you to die fo-”</p><p>“Then don’t.” She replied swiftly, tapping her foot. Waved ahead with her free hand. “Shall we?”</p><p>Bendy stared at her for some time, a few expressions waving over his face, before closing his eyes and nodding. “Yeah, this way.” He turned his back, walking around a few isles. The young woman close behind. “Hey Alice?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thanks…for that.” Alice smiled softly at his back.</p><p>“Any time Bends.”</p><p>-</p><p>Wandering through the library turned in to hours, not that Bendy had a way to tell time down here. It just felt like it. Long enough for him to read a novel about the Inkwell Springs resort and founding. Alice was currently tugging different red book on shelves in hopes of triggering something.</p><p>He carefully watched her pulling on the books. A smile eagerly pulling each one, groaning in defeat, then repeating the process on the next one she spied. Carefully climbing up and down the shelves with ladders…or leaning off it to reach across to another. He had been worried she was going to fall but with how tight the shelves were, she’d easily catch herself before plummeting to the floor.</p><p>Bendy felt a little lost in his own head. The resort book had basically been useless, nothing remotely mentioning an ink machine piece. Nothing out of the normal. It did make mention of a few distraught locals trying to run them out…but the dates were wrong. They were <em>this</em> year, which was impossible. The resort had been closed according to the papers upstairs for over a decade. That didn’t add up.</p><p>Machine piece or clerical error? Both?</p><p>Bendy groaned, closing the book and putting it back. This place didn’t make any starfallen sense! How did they even develop this far down? He observed the angel pull on her thirtieth book, scowling this time with her lamenting groans. Sometimes he wondered how she did it. Turned the simplest tasks into a grand adventure and pushed the biggest aside as though they were games.</p><p>He smiled, picking up the resort novel, sliding it back on the shelf where it belonged. “Any luck?” He called to her, Alice pulling out yet another book.</p><p>“Not yet.” She hummed, now looking at the cover of this particular copy. “Actually, I take that back. I think I found a lead.” She slid down a ladder, running over waving the book back and forth. The spine had been painted red, but the rest of the cover was white with runes drawn on it. “It’s different!” She grinned proudly, dropping it on the table like a hunter would with dinner after a long hunt in the woods.</p><p>Bendy eyed the book, picking it up and flipping it open. “Uhh, I don’t think so.” He kept flipping through the book, only the first page reading three words. “It just says ‘key’, ‘abyss’, and ‘recite’.” He flipped through the next few pages, filled with magical nonsense. He closed the book, glaring at the book with suspicion. “What kinda cussing book is this!?”</p><p>Alice stared at the cover, narrowing her eyes before gasping. “A way out!” She slammed her hands on the table. Jabbing at the book, she continued on. “Holly showed me that combination! The Micco used it to seal or hide gateways. If we follow the inscription, it might be a way out!” She quickly began flipping through it, her eagerness bleeding onto her features. “Yes! It’s all here!”</p><p>“Wait. Really!?” Bendy pushed his chair back. “So what do we do?”</p><p>“Find a larger version of this rune.” She jabbed the cover again, this time tracing around the rune. “It might look different, but the center should contain this one. I remember her saying something like that…”</p><p>“What are we waiting for!?” The demon grinned, starting to run off.</p><p>“The…rune?” Alice lowered the book, confused. “We have to find it first.”</p><p>“That’s what we're gonna do!” Bendy called back. “Try to keep up angel!” Alice quickly tucked the book under her arm, retrieving the axe, and chased after her counterpart. They were going to find a way out and warn the others. Here's to hoping they were still outside.</p><p>…</p><p>…The hostess quietly drew the finishing touches on her rune, excited to meet her guests…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Library Fines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bendy and Alice try to find their exit. Instead, they find someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rune intricately woven with gentle strokes across the wall. Shelves tipped over, chairs stacked on a table, save for one sitting a few feet in front of the symbol with a cassette player sitting proudly on it. A used candle tipped over, dried wax pooling around the light’s wick. This was the state Bendy and Alice found the old sigil in.</p><p>“I guess this is it.” The demon declared lamely as Alice inspected the large inscription. The angel double checking between the wall and cover. She nodded, passing the book off to Bendy. Her hands rested firmly on her hips, nodding.</p><p>“It is.” She tapped her foot. “I suppose we just need to figure out how to activate it. I can fuel the spell...it’s gathering the components that’s the hard part.” She eyed the player. “What’s this?”</p><p>“’Key’, ‘abyss’, and ‘pour here’.” Bendy recited, tapping his claws against the book. “We find a key, obviously.” He looked over at the player the angel was prodding. “That’s a tape player. Plays what ever’s on-” The device clicked on, angel flinching ‘the tape’. He finished deadpanned. She shrugged with a nervous grin.</p><p><em>‘To use the runes, I need more of its abyssal ichor and to find the key…but where..?’ </em>A young woman’s voice trailed off in thought, she sounded a little paranoid.<em> ‘No, no. Stay confident! I’ll get out of here yet…just a few more steps…then I’ll…’ </em>A loud creak crackled over the player.<em> ‘What was that!? It’s not safe here…I need to hurry…before it’s too late.’ </em>The young woman’s voice faded fearfully out as the player clicked off.</p><p>“Whatever this ‘Abyss’ is, it must be a liquid.” Alice murmured, stepping over and sliding the book across the table. She jabbed a finger on the ‘recite’. “We’ll need it to finish the incantation needed.” She mused. Bendy bit his lip, tail swishing lowly.</p><p>“Hey Alice…” She perked up making a small noise that she heard him “Why would someone leave the clues out, but make it a mystery? Why not just put up a ‘here’s the cussing exit’, instead of all this mess? And that…tape…I dunno…” That last part left a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>“Because of the piece?” She reasoned softly. “Don’t the temples have puzzles and measures to keep others out?”</p><p>“They do…” Bendy didn’t feel convinced. “This place isn’t a temple, though...not like any one I’ve seen anyways.”</p><p>“It does hove monsters.” She whispered. “This place almost feels…<em>alive</em>. I didn’t feel it on the upper level, but down here this place is like so much <em>more</em>.” She shook her dark curls. “I’m sorry, it’s hard to describe.”</p><p>“Emotion stuff?” He ventured, her curls bobbing in reply. “Well, let just find the starfallen key.” He groaned, Alice shook her head in dismay.</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” He arched a brow at her. “Just…leave the books on the floor alone.” She chuckled nervously, tucking her arms behind her back. He looked away, drumming his fingers on the table. “Heh…he…sorry. I’ll find the key.” He stared at the angel flatly. “I’m going now…”</p><p>“We’re going.” He sighed, pushing up and following the angel. “Stupid key…stupid abyss…” He growled sulking after her. Alice swept up the axe, just in case, as they ventured back into the library.</p><p>The pair walked through the towering forest of books, pointedly avoiding any puddles of ink with books in them. As they dove deeper into the library, a soft creaking noise entered their heads. A small office, door swaying back and forth was the culprit. Demon and angel exchanged a nervous glance.</p><p>Proceeding slowly towards the wooden culprit, Alice readied her axe. Bendy crept forward pushing his hand against the door, glancing up at her. She raised the weapon, nodding with curt confidence. He nodded back, swallowing, and threw the door open. The young woman went to charge forward but stopped shot in the doorway, lowering her weapon.</p><p>“No one’s inside.” She reported, resting the axe on her shoulder. “I think it’s a study?” Bendy jerked his head up from the floor, stumbling to his feet. Drawing himself to full height, he took in the vacant room.</p><p>Ink was painted on the walls, reading runes, inscriptions, and even a few notes. Some legible as ‘get more ink’ and ‘visit D later’, most were completely indiscernible. On the desk was a dying candle surrounded by notes and an inkwell. The inkwell labeled with a word that piqued the young man’s interest. <em>‘Abyss’</em>.</p><p>“Alice.” He nudged the angel, pointing to the well. A small frown found its way onto her features.</p><p>“If it’s just ink, why’s it ‘the abyss’?” She mused as he walked in, retrieving the well.</p><p>“No idea.” Bendy hummed, sniffing the ink and immediately recoiling. It smelled <em>horrible!</em> He sputtered and coughed while she chuckled. “I have an idea now.” He rasped, desperately wanting fresh air. “That smells like death!” He coughed. “Worse than death. What is this stuff?” Alice leaned forward sniffing the ‘abyss’ and leaned back quickly, nose wrinkled.</p><p>“Sin.” Was her only answer, spit out in a hiss. “Well, at least we have one of the two.” She gagged.</p><p>“We’re just missing that key...think it’s here somewhere?” Alice scanned the room. She slowly stepped in, rummaging through the papers. Opening a few drawers she let out a huff of annoyance.</p><p>“No, it’s not. We’ll just have to look somewhere else.” Bendy kicked at the floor.</p><p>“Welp, lead the way.” Alice arched a brow at him. “You’re the one with the axe, remember?” She eyed the weapon, sagging slightly.</p><p>“R-Right!” She yelped, straightening up. “Let’s go…” Alice scanned the room and a vacant hall beckoning. “This way!” She declared, tugging her demon companion along. “This way looks good!”</p><p>“Okay?” Bendy started to keep up with her, until he slammed into her legs. “Al?” She pivoted on her heel and walked back.</p><p>“Never mind! Bad way. Now we find a new way.” She sputtered quickly, dragging him away before he could peek. From the pace the angel was setting, it couldn’t be anything good. Bendy craned his neck back to the hall as Alice carved a new path. Oh well.</p><p>Minutes turned into what began to feel like hours as they explored the library. Bendy began to chew on his cheek. If they were down here too much longer, the others might come looking for them...maybe they already were. That sent an uneasy feeling through the teen. </p><p>The idea of any of their friends, or Boris, falling all the way down the shaft was <em>not</em> a pleasant idea. The ink hadn’t been <em>that</em> deep… What if they got hurt? What if they broke something? What if that mirror-ink-thing snatched them. Bendy took a few steps closer to Alice. They needed to get out.</p><p>“See anything?” He probed again. Alice sighed, resting her axe comfortably on her shoulder.</p><p>“No. I’m starting to think we’re walking in circles!” She tapped her foot idly, looking around. “Maybe we should just go back to the circle...” Bendy crossed his arms thinking. They looked all over the starfallen library! Every shelf...every drawer...every side room…even the floor. Where hadn’t they looked?</p><p>His gaze slowly lifted to the ceiling, eyeing the chandelier. He squinted up at the grand light fixture as Alice started to make another round of the library. He grabbed the edge of her dress, eyes widening. Something dangling right from the middle, gleaming silver. The angel turned back with a frown.</p><p>“Bendy?”</p><p>“I found the key.” He whispered pointing. “There.” She spun her head around squinting for a moment before gasping.</p><p>“How are we going to get it though? I can’t reach, neither can…” She trailed off as he leveled a glare on her. She cleared her throat. “Right! So...could we climb the shelves?” His scowl morphed into a smirk. “What?”</p><p>“I’ll get the key, you catch it.” Bendy closed his eyes, feeling around him. Breathing steadily, sensing the shadows around the room. They were oddly content here...borderline friendly. Maybe they wouldn’t mind lending him a hand. He opened his eyes, stretching the chandelier shadow over it. Moving to the chain holding the key, cutting into it.</p><p>He could feel a bead of sweat gathering on his brow as his arms began to shake. Alice set down her weapon to run and catch the ritual item. He slowly clenched his clawed hands closed. Just a little more...he’d be fine. The chain snapped with a small clink, key falling square into Alice’s palm. </p><p>The angel bounced eagerly in place, until looking back to Bendy. The demon gave her a weak thumbs up, then crumpled to the floor. She stuffed the key in her pocket and darted over. Dropping to her knees, she felt for a pulse. His shadows did put stress on him...but she hadn’t really seen them in action before.</p><p>“Bendy!” She whimpered, her hands not finding a beat. She pushed her head to his chest, relaxing when she heard the steady drumming. “Just weak…” She assured herself, leaning back. She wiped away her forming tears as he shifted next to her.</p><p>“‘M not weak…” He mumbled lamely. Alice let out a small giggle, helping him up.</p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re very strong.”</p><p>“Strongest.” He agreed, leaning against her. “Stars, I feel drained.”</p><p>“I can take it from here, and we have a way out. You can rest when we get back up.”</p><p>“That sounds great.” He sighed in relief. “Just don’t tell the Doc, I don’t wanna get chewed out again.”</p><p>“Deal.” She hummed, as the two made their way back to the runes. Alice couldn’t help but feel a wave of excitement. She wasn’t sure if it was hers...or not. The angel shook her dark locks, pushing away the discomfort. They’d be back shortly and figure something else out. This place was a hazard.</p><p>-</p><p>Alice more or less carried Bendy. She allowed him to have his pride of ‘limping’ on ‘his own’.  She pried the ritual book open, pulling out the key and confiscating the inkwell from her companion. She grabbed a pen, pouring the abyss into it and scrawling the last sigils needed. Each one written carefully. If she messed up, they wouldn’t get another chance.</p><p>Next, she set the pen aside while Bendy grumbled under his breath. Tapping her halo, she flooded magic through the runes, the lights flickering in and out as she did. She paused as the wood began to groan and move. Morphing in a twisted imitation of a door, then going still.</p><p>She looked back to the ritual book and it showed simply inserting the key. She smiled, snapping the tome shut.</p><p>“Ready to go?” She beamed and Bendy sat up. He stared at the door in awe, then to her.</p><p>“You did that!?” He explained, eyes wide as saucers. Alice wasn’t sure if he was impressed, dumbfounded, or both.</p><p>“I sure did!” She gave a wink. “Looks like I have a <em>handle</em> on the situation.” Bendy snickered, pushing off his chair.</p><p>“Come on Al, puns? At least give me a <em>leg</em> to stand on.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to <em>close</em> you out.”</p><p>“At least we can <em>open</em> a new door, and put this behind us.” She giggled, holding up the key.</p><p>“That we can.” Alice inserted the key, rune glowing darkly as she unlocked the door. “Here goes nothing.” She hummed biting her lip. Bendy nodded as the two stepped in together. “It..sure is...dark...isn’t it?” Her eyes felt heavy. Heavier the deeper in they walked.</p><p>“Yeah...it is…” Bendy yawned, fang peeking out. Alice felt her face darken a bit. That was kinda cute… “‘M feelin’ kinda...tired…”</p><p>“Me...too-” Darkness fully snapped up the angel’s vision as she sluggishly slumped to the floor.</p><p>“Al?” Bendy murmured before faceplanting right next to her. “This ain’t...the place to sleep…” He mumbled as darkness spotted away the light. As he looked up, he saw a pair of legs curiously tip toeing toward them. He squinted at them as a supernatural exhaustion pulled him under. Prolly just Holly...or Cala...</p><p>-</p><p>Bendy felt someone poking his cheek. Probably just Alice. Her hands felt…wetter than he remembered…like jello… He rolled out of it. He already spit up ink, he didn’t need it on him for no reason. She sharply jabbed his cheek again. He liked the angel. Really, he did, but if she kept this up, he was going to bite her finger off. Boundaries, Al.</p><p>“<strong>Fascinating…</strong>” Not-Alice hummed in awe “<strong>Completely made of fur and flesh…warm too…</strong>” The voice chirped gleefully, Bendy snapping his eyes open. In front of him was a young woman made of ink. Two large glowing golden eyes, peering close inside his personal space. “<strong>Alive too.</strong>” She giggled. “<strong>Glad I snagged you before someone else did…</strong>”</p><p>Bendy went to talk, but she pried his mouth open with her liquid fingers. He gagged, trying to lean back feeling a board behind his head. “<strong>Oh, and your teeth are just remarkable!</strong>” She marveled, orbs glistening in excitement. “<strong>Very sharp!</strong>” She praised as he tried to snap his jaw shut. The woman leaned back, removing her hands dusting them off while he gnashed his teeth together. “<strong>Thanks for the peek!</strong>” She beamed.</p><p>“WHAT THE CUSS!?” He shrieked as she tilted her head curiously. Bendy spit several times, shaking his head. His mouth tasted like cussing ink! “Who sticks their fingers in someone’s mouth!?” He hissed furiously at the mystery woman. She just stared, slowly pointing to herself.</p><p>“I know th- Agh!” He felt like dragging his claws down his face. Stars, she was like a little kid. “You’re not supposed to do that!” He snarled, barely biting back a hiss. She clapped her hands happily together, darting to a desk. She wrote heatedly in a journal with a pencil.</p><p>“<strong>Amazing! Subject even understands social normalities! Wonderful!</strong>” She gushed, pencil scribbling away. Bendy grit his teeth at her, trying to lean forward to find himself firmly tied to a board…table? Actually, these were some nice knots…<em>Wait!</em> Where was Alice!? He snapped his view around to catch the angel out the corner of his eye.</p><p>She was tied shoulder to waist with rope against a wooden beam, slumped on the floor. Each row of rope carefully lined up and knotted. Runes scribbled in a circle under her. She wasn’t moving. Bendy swallowed thickly, whipping back to the ink woman.</p><p>“Did you kill her?” His voice trembling slightly. The ink woman snapped her head up from her desk, eyes wide. Her hand knocked on a toolbox in shock.</p><p>“<strong>Did I… OH! No, no, <em>no!</em></strong><em>”</em> She waved her hand dismissively, going back to her notes. “<strong>Of course not!</strong>” She exclaimed as if <em>he</em> was the one out of <em>his</em> mind. “<strong>She’s an angel, and I’ve never studied one of them before. A few dead demons, but never a live one. <em>Never</em> an angel. You both are far more interesting. For example, I can talk to you.</strong>” She glanced up. “<strong>Speaking of which, do you have a name I put on record? It would help my work.</strong>”</p><p>“What?” He blinked several times in disbelief, staring at her. “Do I have a name? Did you seriously just ask me that!?”</p><p>“<strong>Yes…Am I not speaking clearly enough for you?</strong>” She sounded genuinely concerned. Her face was difficult to read, features smooth and solid. If not for the glowing eyes he wouldn’t know where to look. “<strong>If you don’t have a name, I could name you.</strong>” She offered kindly. “<strong>I know the pain of not having one. I’m well read, so I can assure you it would be a good name.</strong>”</p><p>“Bendy.” He deadpanned, yanking at the bindings. “That’s my name.”</p><p>“<strong>Bendy…</strong>” Her pencil hesitated “-<strong>Ie or with a -Y. As in ‘bendable’.</strong>”</p><p>“With a ‘Y’.” He groaned, rope firmly securing his wrist. Trying to move his ankles was a joke…his tail however was free…maybe… “So, are you gonna tell me who you are?” He glanced over to Alice, who was sluggishly sitting up letting out a faint moan. Her dark curls disheveled but still framing her cherubic face. He politely turned away, cheeks heating up.</p><p>“<strong>I suppose I should. It would be proper etiquette, after all.</strong>” She stepped brightly up to him and gave a curt bow. “<strong>I am The Ink Witch. My dwelling is here, in the library, obviously. Hmmm…Well. I don’t think I’ve ever done this before.</strong>” The golden orbs blink several times. “<strong>New experiences all around today.</strong>” She seemed pleased with her answer, walking back to her table. Bendy slowly slid his tail into the bindings on his ankle, working the rope.</p><p>“Alice, are you alright?” He whispered, angel blearily perking up.</p><p>“Bendy..?” She blinked, squinting. “Why are you tied up?” She went to move, frowning and began trying to move. “Why am <em>I</em> tied up!?” Panic began to bleed in her tone. Kicking with her heels, accomplishing a great deal of nothing. “I thought we were escaping!?” She yelped, still trying to stand up.</p><p>“We were.” The demon sighed as the Ink Witch made her way back. Bouncing on her heels as a child would on Christmas. Bendy guessed that made the two of them her presents. Wonderful.</p><p>“<strong>All for the pursuit of knowledge!</strong>” The Ink Witch replied with a hum, ignoring the angel’s last question “<strong>Also to make sure you don’t run away. <em>Some</em> people down here might kill you.</strong>” She chuckled. “<strong>I can’t afford to lose such a precious resource.</strong>”</p><p>“Kill us?” Alice tilted her head down. “Why? We haven’t done anything wrong!?” The Witch tapped her foot, leaning on her hand.</p><p>“<strong>The heartless would leave you alone, but the hopeful, the searchers? No, they lack the ability to tell who or what you are past a meal ticket. The Abyss? Certainly not! It’d tear you limb from limb simply because you looked at it wrong.</strong>” She sneered, golden light narrowing. “<strong>It’s petty that way…so is he on a bad day, come to think of it…</strong>” She mused.</p><p>“Who?” Bendy pressed, pulling his tail out one side moving to the next. Lose enough to move his legs…arms would be the tricky part. He just needed to keep her talking. If she spilled some info on this place, it could help them find the piece and make a break for it. The woman shrugged him off.</p><p>“<strong>Doesn’t matter right now. He won’t bother me during research, and I don’t bother him during harvesting.</strong>” She grabbed her toolbox, notebook, and strode over. <em>Harvesting!?</em> What the ever loving cuss did that mean!? “<strong>Little courtesies like that can work wonders.</strong>” She smiled, or Bendy assumed she was. Her eyes looked friendly enough despite what words were spilling out. “<strong>Speaking of courtesy, I’m going to ask you a few things. I would truly appreciate it if you could answer to the best of your ability, honestly.</strong>”</p><p>“Sure.” He managed with a fanged smile, tail working overtime. He was not finding out about ‘harvesting’ or any other ‘courtesy’ she’d ask for. “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“<strong>So polite.</strong>” She gushed proudly. “<strong>A welcome change of pace down here. Now,</strong>” She whipped her notebook back out “<strong>what type of demon are you?</strong>” He frowned.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know.” No sense in lying if he didn’t need to. Keep suspicion down, look for a way out. This wasn’t so different from breaking out the orphanage. “Nobody will tell me.” She let out a noise of disapproval but pressed on. This was off to a real <em>swell </em>start.</p><p>“<strong>What class of demon are you?</strong>” He frowned deeper. Where was she going with this?</p><p>“I guess a fledgling? I don’t have a title if that’s what you're asking.” She murmured a few things, moving her pencil to cross a few things out.</p><p>“<strong>Well, this has been rather disappointing Bendy.</strong>” She sighed, lowering the utensils. She sounded like a disappointed parent scolding a poorly behaved child. He…didn’t like that. “<strong>If I don’t know what kind you are, I can’t test along those lines. If I don’t know what class you are for certain, I can’t gauge along those lines either.</strong>” The Witch sounded irritated, golden orbs reduced to slivers.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m kinda in the middle of learning this myself.” Orbs wide again. “I didn’t even know most of the stuff about demons until recently. I grew up on the surface, not in, well, you know.” She tapped her foot as his last ankle found freedom. Now he just needed her to turn away, get to Alice.</p><p>“<strong>Curious…</strong>” She mused. “<strong>I guess we’ll have to push back the dissection then.</strong>” He blanched. The <em>what!?</em> She was planning to cut him open!? What was that load of moonrocks about ‘honesty’ and ‘courtesy’! Or did it somehow count as the fact she was saying it to him count as both!? “<strong>I’ll be back shortly, I need to examine a few files and grab some references. Then we can record your life experiences.</strong>” She beamed up at him. “<strong>See you soon!</strong>”</p><p>He watched the woman flit out the room, closing the door behind her and locking it with a sharp ‘click’.</p><p>“She was going to cut you up!” Alice yelped, wriggling in place. “Why would <em>anyone </em>do <em>that!?”</em></p><p>“I have no cussing idea!” He hissed, wrenching his ankles free. Scooting both feet under him, he pushed hard against the board. Sore wrists, or death via insane lady? Yeah…wrists it is. “But I do know it’s not happening!” The wood splintered under pressure and he fell to the floor with a resounding ‘smack’. “To me or you…” He groaned pushing up and moving over.</p><p>Alice tensed up, going pale as a sheet as he stepped over. He tilted his head in confusion hesitating until her wide eyes glued on him. “Get me free, <em>NOW!”</em> She hissed in a frantic whisper. He didn’t understand why she was so tense, but she usually picked up things he didn’t.</p><p>Bendy frantically worked on the knots as Alice panicked more. Stars, she was shaking half to death. Before he had a chance to voice his worries, someone else did for him. Rather the Ink Witch.</p><p>“<strong>W-what are you doing in here?</strong>” She stammered in horror. Bendy could smell the rich sweetness from her fear. “<strong>S-stay b-back! I need my research!</strong>” She cried out as something beyond the door screeched, heavily slamming into the door. “<strong>I said stay back!</strong>” She repeated fearfully as an ominous presence washed over the young demon.</p><p>“Ah, cuss!” He hissed, biting Alice’s bonds and ripping through them. Faster than untying them. The angel pulled her arms free, working on knots herself.</p><p>“<strong>N-no! They're mine! I got them fair and square!</strong>” The Witch cried out, another thump against the wall.</p><p>“Move, move, move!” Alice whimpered just as Bendy snapped the last row, helping pull the frantic young woman to her feet. “This way!” She pointed to a door boarded shut. Bendy went to comment on the door, until the angel ripped the boarding free. Bendy felt an odd feeling creeping up his spine.</p><p>“<strong>Stay back!</strong>” The Ink Witch cried as something in her study crashed down. Bendy turned his head while Alice ripped the remaining boards away. Should he help her? She was still a toon…”<strong>Stay Ba-AHck!</strong>” Broken scream filled the air as Bendy watched a puddle of ink bleed and spray from under the closed door. A loud slam and the door cracked.</p><p>“Bendy, we have to <em>go!”</em> Alice insisted, grabbing his hand as the two ran through the boarded off hall. Cobwebs smacking their faces, dust assaulting their lungs. Alice waved one hand ahead of them to bear the brunt of the webbing until they reached a dark room.</p><p>It had high ceilings, chandeliers coated in spider’s lace. Tables covered with sheets, chairs resting cushion down on top of  them. A few old menus scattered on the musty wine colored carpeting. Ink dripping from a few places in the ceiling, footprints marking the aged floor. The ominous feeling creeped deeper in Bendy’s gut the deeper in they went.</p><p>“Was this a restaurant?” He wondered aloud, reaching for an upturned menu. He flipped the laminated paper over, a message scrawled across the back. The message being a handprint and cruelly written ‘<strong>HELP ME</strong>’. Bendy swallowed nervously and set the menu back down. He glanced over to Alice who cringed holding one of her own and slapping it back down on a table.</p><p>“Think so.” She murmured. “How do we get out of here?” She moved her dark eyes over the room. Bendy found himself searching as well to see a few different halls. He pointed at one with a flickering light.</p><p>“That way?” A loud crash sounded behind them. Wooden groaning underneath the weight of <em>something</em>. Heavy steps moving towards them steadily.</p><p>“That way!” She agreed, skipping over and grabbing his arm. “Let’s…” She looked over her shoulder, freezing. Breath caught in her throat, grip tight. Bendy slowly looked over his shoulder at the shambling creature, slowly advancing towards them. Towering far higher than Hat ever appeared.</p><p>Twisted limbs bent wrong, looking like skin thinly stretched over bones. Then doused in ink for good measure. A broad rib cage, ribs moving in a wave like motion. Ends pointed, breaching through the stretched inky flesh. Gelatinous inky horns, jiggling with every little twitch above a stretched grin. Long whip-like structures protruding out it’s back, laying across the floor.</p><p>Its taloned hands flexing, grin stretching at the promise of prey. Bendy gasped, returning to reality as the multi-limbed monster began to rush towards them. He almost yelled at Alice, but the angel shrieked and bolted down the hall with the light.</p><p>“What’s wrong with this place!?” She screamed as they ran.</p><p>“What was that cussing thing!?” Bendy screamed as the creature pursued them. “Go the cuss away!” He cried but the creature only ran towards them. Extending its four clawed hands at them. Snapping its hands open and shut, grinning madly.</p><p>“It’s gaining on us!” Alice shouted. “Oh stars! We’re gonna die!” She screamed. Bendy was ready to strike with his shadows as the deathly grasp inched closer. A creaking groan from above, followed by a burst of wood and ink. The two stopped for just a second to see the ceiling collapse on the beast. It still reached towards them with a single hand, before it melted into ink.</p><p>They didn’t say a word.</p><p>They just ran.</p><p>-</p><p>Bendy and Alice ran, lungs hammering in their chests away from the beast. Even after the ceiling collapsed, they just kept moving. Stopping with that <em>thing</em> behind them would, well, Bendy did <em>not</em> want to think about it. His knees buckled underneath him, Alice pulling him back to his feet now taking the lead herself.</p><p>The angel was more or less dragging him but Bendy, quite frankly, didn’t care. Not as long as she kept putting distance between them and that monster. As the weight on her arm grew heavier, Alice slowly realized Bendy wasn’t moving his legs whatsoever. Her feet came to a halt, pausing to lift him back to his shaking legs.</p><p>“We…gotta…keep…movin’…” He panted, gasping wetly between each word. “Can’t…stay…” Alice bit her lip, setting a hand on his shoulder to steady him while she took in their surroundings. Just dimly lit halls winding in every direction. Wrong one leading them to more trouble, one maybe taking them back to their friends… If they <em>hadn’t</em> already entered.</p><p>A pit formed in her stomach, thinking about Holly or Cala down here. Upper forbid Boris find his way down in this ink drowned nightmare. She couldn’t bear the thought of the young wolf being torn apart by the beasts down here. Maybe they’d only send Cups and Mugs…they knew how to fight and survive. Stars, she was praying her hardest none of them were coming.</p><p>Large footsteps approached them, making her jerk her head up. Eyes jolting across the scenery for any change. Grip tightening on Bendy, ready to run off with him in her arms. A shadow danced around the corner, steps growing louder. The angel’s eyes narrowed, leaning back and ready to run. Until the shadow rounded the corner.</p><p>A soft smile on his dark features, eyes sympathetic and warm. Paws gently resting in front of him, tail hanging low. Ears perked up, twitching occasionally. Alice felt her voice freeze in her throat, staring at the man.</p><p>Bendy, however, managed just fine when he glanced up in shock.</p><p>“Felix?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>